Degrassi (franchise)
Degrassi è un media franchise canadese che segue le vicende di un gruppo di teenagers che vive vicino o nella "De Grassi Street"a Toronto, nell'Ontario. Le cinque serie principali del franchise sono The Kids of Degrassi Street, Degrassi Junior High, Degrassi High, Degrassi: The Next Generation e Degrassi: Next Class. Le prime serie erano prodotte da una casa di produzione di proprietà di Kit Hood e Linda Schuyler, la Playing With Time Inc. La recente versione di Degrassi é stata prodotta dalla Epitome Pictures. La seconda seconda incarnazione di The Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class, è prodotta dalla Netflix e dalla Epitome (una sussidiaria della DHX Media). ''The Kids of Degrassi Street'' The Kids of Degrassi Street, creata da Linda Schuyler, è stata la prima serie del franchise di Degrassi. La serie nacque inizialmente sotto forma di quattro cortometraggi: Ida Makes a Movie, Cookie Goes to the Hospital, Irene Moves In e Noel Buys a Suit, che vennero trasmessi in orario doposcuola sulla CBC Television nel 1979, 1980, 1981 e 1982. Dato il successo ottenuto dai quattro cortometraggi si decise di realizzarne una vera e propria serie di 26 episodi trasmessa dal 1982 al 1986. Molti attori di The Kids of Degrassi Street, inclusi Neil Hope, Stacie Mistysyn, Anais Granofsky, Sarah Charlesworth tornarono a recitare in Degrassi Junior High e Degrassi High. Tuttavia i loro personaggi non erano più gli stessi. Per questo molti definiscono la serie un precursore e non un vero prequel. La serie si occupava di argomenti tipici dell'età dei protagonisti come ad esempio le sfortunate lettere a catena, l'onestà, il divorzio e anche la morte. ''Junior High'' e High (1987-1991) Degrassi Junior High fu trasmessa dal 1987 al 1989 per un totale di 42 episodi. Successivamente, gran parte del cast continuò a recitare nella serie spin-off Degrassi High. Degrassi High venne trasmessa sulla CBC e sulla PBS per due anni dal 1989 al 1991. Queste serie sono spesso comparate a Bayside School e Beverly Hills 90210, l'ultima delle quali ha iniziato ad essere trasmessa negli Stati Uniti nello stesso periodo. A differenza di Beverly Hills 90210, che é interpretato da attori adulti che interpretano degli adolescenti, Degrassi é sempre stato interpretato da attori adolescenti. Come Saved by the Bell, Degrassi High segue gli adolescenti nelle normali questioni sociali adolescenti di tutti i giorni, ma i loro problemi non sono risolti nel corso di un singolo episodio, ma di più episodi. Degrassi Talk e School's Out (1992) Pochi mesi dopo la fine di Degrassi High, fu realizzato un film televisivo di 90 minuti intitolato School's Out che ha concluso la serie. Esso ha suscitato rabbia e diverse polemiche tra i fan e critici per l'insolita caratterizzazione dei personaggi familiari e per la presenza di scene sessualmente esplicite e di un linguaggio volgare. La versione integrale di questo film fu però trasmessa unicamente in Canada, mentre i telespettatori statunitensi ebbero modo di vedere una versione edulcorata. Subito dopo il film fu trasmessa una serie di documentari in sei puntate dal titolo Degrassi Talk. Hood e Schuyler successivamente lavorarono insieme su una serie molto simile, Liberty Street, che applica il formato Degrassi ad una serie su persone ventenni che vivono da sole per la prima volta. Pat Mastroianni, una delle attrici della serie Degrassi recitò anche in Liberty Street, naturalmente in un ruolo differente. ''The Next Generation'' Nel 2001 la serie Degrassi venne ripresa da Stephen Stohn col titolo Degrassi: The Next Generation. Durante la serie Degrassi Junior High Christine Nelson aveva dato alla luce una bambina di nome Emma, la quale è la protagonista della quarta serie. Questa serie di Degrassi affronta i problemi che molti adolescenti devono affrontare al liceo. La serie ha ottenuto un grande successo ed è seguita sia da adolescenti che da adulti. La serie è stata trasmessa su CTV, MuchMusic, MTV e attualmente su Family Channel. Fuori dal Canada, è stata trasmessa negli Stati Uniti d'America sul canale via cavo TeenNick dal 2002 al 2015, su MTV, BET e SOAPnet (fino al 2014), nei Paesi Bassi su Z@PP, in Brasile sul canale via cavo Multishow, in Australia su ABC3 e Nickelodeon, in Messico, Perù, Venezuela e Cile sul canale via cavo MTV Latin America e in Polonia sul canale di Canal+ ZigZap. Questa nuova versione di Degrassi ha finora affrontato diversi argomenti tra i quali i predatori online, il suicidio, la censura, le gangs, l'autolesionismo, le sparatorie a scuola, l'arresto, lo stupro, gli abusi, le droghe, l'alcoolismo, gli omicidi... Il 15 gennaio 2009 la Program Partners, una sussidiaria della Sony Pictures Television, announciò che avrebbe acquistato i diritti dello show, che sarebbe stato trasmesso quotidianamente sulle emittenti locali negli Stati Uniti in prima serata a partire da settembre. Nel 2009, l'ottava stagione si è conclusa con un film intitolato Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Anche la nona stagione, terminata il 16 luglio 2010, si è chiusa con un film di due ore intitolato Degrassi Takes Manhattan. La decima stagione di Degrassi: The Next Generation ha segnato un cambiamento nello stile di produzione che ha visto la serie assumere un formato da soap opera. La decima stagione è anche la prima stagione a non riportare più la dicitura "The Next Generation" nel titolo. Le ultime stagioni hanno raggiunto anche la soglia dei 40 episodi a stagione. La serie si è poi conclusa nell'agosto 2015, con l'ultimo episodio della quattordicesima stagione. Raggiungendo questo record, la serie, rimane l'unico teen drama americano ad aver raggiunto il quattordicesimo anno di produzione. ''Next Class'' Degrassi: Next Class é la seconda incarnazione della ''The Next Generation'' but is also considered its own show. After TeenNick and MTV Canada dropped the series, the show was picked up by Netflix and Family Channel. Questo "reboot" della serie è stato volutamente impostato per essere la quindicesima stagione di "The Next Generation", ma alla fine la Netflix e la Epitome hanno deciso di trasmetterla come la prima stagione di una nuova serie per non creare confusione in nuovi spettatori. Note Categoria:Serie televisive canadesi